


Eggs and Bones

by SkeletonDinosaurHell (LadyPterosaur)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Dragon Sans - Freeform, Fluffyhoodies, Lamia Papyrus - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oviposition, Size Kink, Spicyhoney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/SkeletonDinosaurHell
Summary: A collection of Oviposition fics.  (may or may not have more added later)





	1. Lamia Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Spicyhoney
> 
> Normal Stretch/Lamia Fell
> 
> Contains: consensual oviposition and slight size kink

“So uhh…” Rus gave a nervous laugh. “So how does this work exactly?”

The lamia before him grinned, deep red eye-lights pulsing with hunger as he wrapped his serpentine body loosely around the other skeleton.  "It’s quite easy my love.“ long clawed hand coming up to gentle trace along the others jaw.  "I am gravid with our young and if they are to survive.”  Edge traced his way down the others neck and across his clavicle and ribcage, stopping right above his midsection “they need a proper, incubator.”

Rus gulped as he moved his focus downward, rubbing a bit at the faint magic gathered at his abdomen before Edge placed his hand on top of his.  The lamia was trying to reassure him but Rus would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared, this was not how monster ‘births’ usually worked.

Edge, sensing his slight distress, brought his body closer so that their chests were near flush and hands cupping the smallers skull.  "Do not worry my love, I’ll try and be gentle.“  He leaned forward and captured the others mouth in a deep kiss, long forked tongue intertwining with Rus’s thick orange one.  

The lamia could feel the other skeleton relax just as he pulled away, flicking his tongue over his fangs as he took in the others visage.  "You look lovely my dear.” he whispered into the others acoustic meatus. “And you will look even more lovely carrying my eggs.”

Rus felt a shiver run down his spine at the serpents tone, face flushing a bright vibrant orange.  He couldn’t help but giving a nod at the others words.  For no matter how new and scary this all was, he really did want this.  So summing up his courage, he locked eyes-lights with the powerful lamia before him.  "I… I think I’m ready.“

That hungry gaze returned to Edges skull, his smile almost predatory in a way.  "Very good.” he hissed approvingly, clawed phalanges lightly tugging at the others clothing.  "Undress.“  

The smaller did so with little ceremony, tossing his hoodie, tank top, shoes and finally pants off to the side, leaving himself completely bare before the lamia.  

"Lovely” he whispered as he gently traced his claws along Rus’s now summoned ectoflesh.  "Now relax.“  With care Edge started to coax the other skeleton backwards, using his massive coiled body to pillow his form into the proper position.  

With the other now cushioned and elevated on his bed of scales, the lamia was able to ease the others legs apart.  Rus couldn’t help his flush of embarrassment, one hand coming up to hide his face as his summoned entrance was exposed to the serpents gaze.

Edge chucked, grasping Rus’s hand to move it away from his skull.  "Don’t hide love, it will be okay.”

The lamia then began to lightly run his claws along the others inner thighs, eliciting a shiver from the other skeleton.  Phalanges coming to lightly tease at the folds of others pussy, Rus couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped him as Edge slipped two fingers inside.  "A bit eager I see, you’re already wet.“

Rus’s breath hitched, as the lamia pumped his fingers slowly inside him to loosen him up.  Letting out a small whine when Edge removed them.  "Do not worry, there is much more to come.  Are you ready love?”  

With that Rus couldn’t help but focus his bright orange eye-lights on the powerful lamia looming over him, the others gaze hungry but loving.  Slight nervousness returning as his eyes caught sight of the dripping tentacle like girth of the others ovipositor, which had started to slip out from where the lamia’s pelvic girdle would be.  

He shyly nodded and Edge leaned forward, cupping the others face as he guided his ovipositor into position.  Rus let out a soft moan as the appendage entered him, breath stuttering as it went deep to get into position close to his now summoned womb.

“Oh stars…” Rus breathed out as the lamia gave a small jerk, the first egg starting to make its way through the ovipositor.  Eyes going wide at the size of it, “oh that’s a little-” Cutting off as the softball sized egg pushed against his entrance, stretching him wide and making his breath hitch with a soft cry of pleasure.  Oh angel above it was almost to much, as he felt as it fully entered him and came to rest inside his womb.

It was quickly followed by a second and then a third and fourth.  Each one stretching his entrance to the max before settling deep inside his lower abdomen, which had really began round out his stomach quiet nicely.  But as the eighth egg pushed its way into him, he couldn’t help the tears that had begun to form.  The constant stretching of his pussy was becoming painful and he was quickly becoming overwhelmed, having no idea how many more eggs there were left.

Seeing his mates distress, Edge cupped the others face in his hands, using his thump to gently wipe away at the slowly falling tears.  He brought their foreheads together, the lamia whispering soft reassurances against the others skull.  "Shhh. You’re doing so good.  We’re almost done, you can do it.“

Nine and then with a final jerk of his hips a tenth eye left the ovipositor and joined its siblings in the heavily distended womb of the small lanky skeleton.  With care Edge pulled himself free from his lover, watching as the others entrance sealed itself up to protectively enclose the eggs until they were ready to hatch.  

Rus was shaking in his coils, body attempting to adjust to the large burden entrusted upon it, trembling hands coming down to rest upon the swell of his belly.  It was almost hard to comprehend that these were his and Edge’s, ten little precious lives that his body would incubate in the coming months.  He could see them shinning through his semi-translucent ectoflesh.  "They’re beautiful.” he breathed.

“You’re both beautiful.” Edge corrected as he carefully lifted Rus up into him arms.  Adjusting the other until he was comfortable before slithering off towards their (well furnished) den.  It was going to be a long three months for his mate.

“Hey Edge?”

“Hmm?”

“Clothes…”

“Oh… oh yeah, sorry.”


	2. Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: FluffyHoodies
> 
> Dragon Red/Normal Slim
> 
> Contains: Consensual Oviposition, Size Kink, Bara Red, Overstimulation, Mild hurt/comfort
> 
> (Requested by Alicedragons)

“Think ya can handle it Princess?” Red rumbled, leaning back against one of the piles of pillows that cluttered his den.  "Yer small but-“ he growled low in his throat ”-that will just make it hotter when yer full of my eggs.“

Slim blushed at the remark, burnt orange magic lighting up his skull.  He’d already confessed his desire to finally mate with his dragon lover, had even managed the confidence to enter the den almost fully nude.  But thinking about it now, their sizes would surely make this a challenge.  Red wasn’t exactly small, sure they stood about the same height (Red being slightly taller) but the dragon also had a sizable girth to him.

And he meant that both bodily and sexually.

Really it shouldn’t be a big deal.  They’d fucked before and Slim had been able to handle it then, taking on his lovers eggs would just be the next step.  He could totally do this.

Slim shyly nodded to the dragon, walking over to one of the beds of pillows and laying down.  He’d already summoned his ectobody, legs spread slightly apart in invitation.  "I’m ready for you to take me, my dragon.”

The eager reptile was on him in moments, bodily leaning over the smaller skeleton and hands placed to either side of Slims head.  "Ah Princess, I’ve been waiting fer this a long time.“  Red nipped at the others collarbone, long thick tongue sliding from between his sharp teeth and snaking its way over Slims sensitive vertebrae.  "Become fully mine and only mine.”

The smaller skeleton could already feel the dragons ovipositor teasing at the lips of his entrance, before the beast pushed himself in with a powerful thrust.  Slim threw his head back, moaning out at how Red’s girth stretched him wide.  Oh that was a little fast and he could already feel the dragon stuttering, the appendage inside of him pulsing as the first egg moved through it and towards his awaiting pussy.

His eyes widening as he felt it pushing into him and oh lord it was huge.  It was stretching him wider then he’d ever been before, he felt his breath hitching.  Pain arching through him as he gripped onto the dragons arms.  It took everything in him not to cry out as it fully entered him and made its way into his womb.

Oh that was… that was-

Slim didn’t even have time to think as Red’s second egg had already started to make its way down and against his awaiting entrance.  The skeleton grit his teeth, it felt like a basketball was trying to squeeze itself through his pelvis, as the second egg made its way up and into his womb.  

He couldn’t take much more of this, as he roughly panted, trying to catch his breath.  But before Slim could voice anything to the dragon the third egg had started making its way down, pushing itself up and into him. It was just to much, to much, TO MUCH! Slim finally crying out as the final egg stretched him out to near breaking point, tears starting to spill down his face.

The sound finally breaking Red from his lust filled trance.  "Princess!“  He cried, taking in the distressed look of his little lover.  "Shh, shh sweetheart.  It’s over ya done it.”  The dragon cupping the others face in one hand, whipping away the tears with his thumb.

Slim felt as Red pulled his ovipostor out, his sore entrance sealing itself up to protect the incubating eggs within.  His dark orange magic quiet swollen around the three sizable eggs now housed inside his womb.

With gentle hands the dragon lifted him up, being careful of his fragile state.  "I’m sorry princess.“ Red growled, kissing the others forehead.  "I shoulda noticed sooner ya weren’t handling the eggs well.”  Red then set Slim down on the softest pile of pillows and blankets in the den, laying down next to the other skeleton.  Protectively wrapping himself around his now heavily pregnant lover, his soul radiating a calming aura.

Slim just shook his head.  Even if it had been painful, he’d wanted this to much to him to make the dragon stop.  Now he finally had the chance to be a mother after all.

With trembling hands he reached out, feeling over the swell of his belly and the tiny lives he now held.  "No, I wanted this.“  The tears returned, but this time they were happy.  "They’re beautiful.”

The dragon couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah… they are.”


End file.
